


A+

by Birdgirl90



Series: Alaskan Booty Call [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU teacher fic, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which college aged Dave really wants to keep his 4.0 GPA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A+

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> Here we have a teacher AU with Professor Miller.  
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> ~Birdie

Dave’s always finds his stomach dancing when Professor Miller lectures.  The literature class was an elective, and since Dave needed the extra credits, he decided it couldn’t hurt.  He needed a class to graduate with his bachelor’s, this particular one completely different than the science classes necessary to achieve his biology major.  He picked it because he wanted an easy out.  After all, how hard could it be to read a book or two and discuss it?

Turns out, much harder than he expected.

Professor Miller perches on the edge of the classroom desk, book in hand as he reads passages aloud from Vonnegut, their current study.  His voice fills the lecture hall, the passion he holds for words clear in the way he lilts over the sentences.  There’s something about him that brings Dave to class with anticipation each period.  Maybe it’s the way his blond hair, slightly graying at the temples, moves in his long ponytail.  Maybe it’s his unusual eyes - usually covered with sunglasses but when exposed reveal almond shape and clouded blues - and how he looks intently at each student in his class.  Perhaps it has to do with how he holds himself, a little cocky as he paces the front of the room.  Every time he returns a paper to Dave, Dave finds himself clinging to comments in red, the way the letters loop across the page.

He’s so fucked and he knows it.  

Or rather, he wishes he was fucked already.

Dave pushes those thoughts aside and tries to focus, the note pad in front of him filled with absent minded doodles.  He’s so lost in thought, he almost doesn’t realize the class is dismissed until the classmate beside him roughly bumps him with a backpack.  His palms sweat as he thinks about what he’s about to do: he needs to check his final grade in the class, graduation looming on the horizon.  So far he’s maintained a solid 4.0, but because of his lack of focus beyond anything but his professor’s ass, he’s a little concerned.  And he’s never been to office hours before, though he’s had many after class discussions with his professor over marked up papers and thoughts on authors.

“Do you need something, Dave?”

His professor’s voice rings as Dave makes his way to the front of the classroom, messenger bag slung across his chest.  Miller looks him up and down subtly, and something shivers through the younger man.

“Yeah, Professor-”

“Kaz,” Miller interrupts.  “You know me well enough at this point, kid.  And professor gets old after a while, anyway.”

Dave nods.  “Right.  Anyway Prof-I mean Kaz, I was wondering how my final grade is looking.  I graduate next semester and I would really love to keep my GPA where it is.”

Kaz nods, and the desire to run fingers through his soft blond hair floods Dave.

“Well,” Kaz tells him, a half smile on his face.  “I have all my grade books in my office.  We can go check in there.”

He stands and Dave follows him out, trying not to shake, desire and anticipation filling him.  There’s a reason he hasn’t gone to office hours.  Whatever conversations he and Kaz have, there’s always a little something brewing under the surface.  And Dave’s pretty sure he’s entering uncharted waters.  He supposes he could simply not go.  But he really does want to check his grades, and the danger in the air fuels him on anyway.

They walk through the door and he doesn’t miss the way Kaz shuts it behind him, locking it with a quiet click.  White fuzz starts to fill Dave’s head.  He takes a seat in the chair across the desk, fingering the name plaque in front of him, running his thumb over the gold lettering.  Kaz sits in the leather chair, facing Dave, and pulls out an old fashioned paper grade book before sliding his sunglasses onto his desk.  He flips through it, eyes focused and intent in a way that makes Dave suddenly get much too warm.

“Plisken, Pliisken,” the blond mumbles under his breath, running a finger down the page.  “Ah, here we go.  Looks like you’re bordering a B+ kid.”

He meets Dave’s eyes, and something in the snowstorm glints.  Dave licks his lips.  He has an idea, and he doesn’t care if it’s a risk.  Maybe, just maybe…

“Is there...anything I can do?” he asks, slyly, watching the glint in Kaz’s eyes turn heated.

Kaz stands up and leans on the desk, that dangerous look on his face mirroring the electricity in the air.

“As a matter of fact, Dave,” he says, voice low.  “There is.”

He walks over to Dave and Dave shifts to face him, aware of the heat building in his groin.  He looks his professor up and down, desire flaring as he sees the bulge under dress slacks.  He looks back up, met with a powerful smirk.

“Show me why I should give you an A,” he says, voice like steel.  “Put that clever mouth to work.”

He unzips his pants and drops them, revealing an impressive hardened cock that makes Dave shiver just looking at.  Dave nods, licking his lips.

“Yes, sir.”

Dave settles on his knees, face level with Kaz’s aching erection, ignoring the tent in his own.  He runs fingers up the velvet length, allowing himself a moment to savor the opportunity in front of him.  Kaz grabs a fistful of his dark hair roughly, making Dave nearly wince, the mixture of pleasure and pain arousing him more than he ever thought possible.

“Suck.”

The firm hand in his hair positions Dave over the tip of Kaz’s cock, the precum slick on his tongue as he starts to move.  His professor’s tangy and heavy on Dave’s tongue, and he discovers he has a slight gag reflex.  He grabs the narrow hips for dear life.  But as he’s moved by the firm hand in his hair and hears the whine from the man in his hands, he nearly grins.  Kaz forces him down, bucking into his mouth, and Dave chokes a little, eyes watering.

“I’ll give you…” Kaz pants, arching above Dave, somehow tightening his grip even more.  “An A+ if you...swallow…”

Dave murmurs around the thick cock in his mouth, nods his consent.  He wants to keep his 4.0 after all, and he’s already come this far.  He burns with effort and need as Kaz shoves his head down once more and blows his load, hot and thick against the back of Dave’s throat.  He can’t breathe for a minute and chokes, but manages to swallow it all anyway.  The hand in his hair loosens and he pulls off, licking the corner of his mouth to get the remaining strands of cum off.  

Kaz zips his pants, face flushed, a few strands of hair loose from his ponytail, his chest heaving.  He moves back to his side of the desk and smooths his hair.  Dave isn’t sure how much more he can take, on the border of feeling as if he’s going to cum his pants just from what’s transpired.

“Did I do well, Professor?” Dave asks, mouth dry and pulse hammering in his ears.

“Very, very well,” Kaz tells him, voice a little raspy as his breathing evens out.  He writes a letter in the grade book.  “You don’t have to worry about your GPA this semester, kid.”

Dave watches him slide his sunglasses back on.  He wishes he could ask for Kaz to return the favor, to help him get some relief.  Instead…

“If that’s all, I have grading to do,” Kaz tells him, aloofly picking up a pen and a stack of papers.

Dave nods and stands to leave.

 “Thank you, professor.”

Kaz nods and Dave heads to the door.  He’s got one hand on the handle when Kaz stops him.

“Here kid,” he says, tossing a box of tissues at Dave, who catches it easily.  “There’s a private bathroom down the hall.”

Dave leaves the office, box in hand, closing the door behind him.  A grin blooms on his face as he walks toward the bathroom.

He should really take Professor Miller more often.


End file.
